Best Mates
by huffleclaw22
Summary: James Potter II has girl problems, can some advice from his best friend help him get through it? James/OC friendship. Plzz review!


**A/N: I had this thought in the car. Just a one-shot for now. Enjoy!**

**JKR owns all.**

**Plz review! ;)**

* * *

**September 1st 2019**

James Potter II was just a little bit like his father and nothing like his grandfather when it came to girls. While James Potter I was a total ladies man and Harry Potter was jittery but still managed to have two girlfriends throughout Hogwarts, James Potter II couldn't talk to girls if his life depended on it.

Sure, all the girls wanted him, but he was just too shy. Even if he was the Quidditch superstar for Gryffindor and at the top of the potential Head Boy list, he was still very modest and didn't flaunt his good fortunes. He'd much rather chill with his family and friends, maybe even pull a few pranks, but James hated attention. It made him feel awkward.

Now he had a problem though, because he had a giant crush on a Ravenclaw girl in his year. Kayla Corner was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, she had long and wavy light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. James really hoped he'd be picked for Head Boy next year, because rumors were circulating that she'd definitely get picked for Head Girl.

He sat staring out the window as the Hogwarts Express sped out of Kings Cross Station. "Hey Potter!" shouted an excited voice, snapping James out of his Kayla Corner reverie. It was Daniel Longbottom, his best friend in the entire world.

"Hi Dan!" James grinned, nodding for the older boy to sit down across from him.

"Good summer?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," James nodded.

Despite the fact that Daniel was a 7th year Hufflepuff and James was a 6th year Gryffindor, the two had been inseperable since they were infants. Daniel was the eldest son of the Hogwarts Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom and the Leaky Cauldron landlady Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, who were good friends of Harry and Ginny Potter, so the two boys had grown up together.

Daniel was tall with his father's fluffy dark brown hair and his mother's bright amber eyes. He wasn't extremely bright but he was a really good Quidditch player, he was a beater for the Hufflepuff team. Also, he was one of the nicest and most loyal and fair guys you'd ever meet.

"Oh guess what?" Daniel exclaimed, remembering something.

"What?" James asked eagerly, sitting forward in his seat.

"I snuck some Firewhiskey and Butterbeer from behind the bar at Leaky, broke into Mum's secret stash," Daniel whispered with a sly smile.

"No way!" James grinned.

Just then, the compartment door slid open to reveal Daniel's younger sister Allie. "You stole Mum's alcohol didn't you?" she pointed an accusing finger at her brother.

Daniel scoffed "Get outta here Als," he waved a dismissing hand at her.

Allie was also in Hufflepuff, she was a 5th year and hopeful that she'd be made a prefect this year. She also played for their Quidditch team as a chaser. She had long honey blonde hair like her mother that was pulled back in a ponytail and wide hazel eyes like her father, she was also quite a bit shorter than Daniel and extremely bossy.

"Not until you hand it over," Allie said matter of factly.

"Hand what over?" Daniel smirked. James stifled a laugh.

"Merlin's beard! You know bloody well what!" Allie said with an exhasperated sigh.

"Can't prove that I have it," Daniel grinned.

"Oh whatever! I've got to track down Nick and Bethany anyways," Allie said.

"Why?" Daniel furrowed his eyebrows.

"I told Mum I'd make sure Nick gets into a compartment safely, and Bethany forgot her wand so I need to give it to her," Allie said in a tone suggesting it was none of his business.

"Cool, get out," Daniel shooed her off. Allie walked out in a huff and slammed the compartment door behind her.

Now that they were alone again, James decided to consult Daniel on his girl problems. He didn't want to say anything with Allie around, she'd tell the whole school in seconds.

"Hey Daniel, can I have some advice?" he asked, looking at his feet.

"Sure mate!" Daniel grinned.

"How to I get Kayla Corner to go out with me?" James asked.

"Damn, I dunno. She's got pretty high standards I hear," Daniel said.

"Shite," James shook his head.

Daniel slapped his arm. "I was joking! Atleast in your case. Of course she'd go out with you, all the girls wanna go out with you!" he laughed.

James sighed. "But what do I say? I always get so nervous!" he explained.

Daniel grinned. "You're the son of Harry Potter! If he can defeat the darkest wizard of the age, I'm sure you can figure out how to defeat your shyness," he said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. But don't you have any tips?" James ran a hand across his messy black hair.

"Just be nice mate, be considerate, be loyal. The girls like guys who don't act like total jerks and arseholes," Daniel said.

"Speaking of, where's your girlfriend?" James asked with a sly smile.

"In Allie's compartment. Can you believe it? She actually _enjoys _the company of the nightmare that is my sister!" Daniel laughed.

"That's awkward. It's like my cousin Rose is going out with Scorpius Malfoy, but he'd rather sit with my brother Al!" James chuckled.

"But seriously mate, just be yourself, and Corner will be pudding in your hands," Daniel flashed his friend a sincere smile.

"Okay, I'll ask her out after the feast tonight," James grinned.

The door opened again and some of Daniel's roommates and teammates entered the compartment, a few of James' friends followed behind. Now James was free to enjoy another exciting train ride to Hogwarts, the most magical place in the world, without all of that pent up anxiety.

And it was all thanks to his best mate.

* * *

**A/N: Lol I REALLY wish Daniel and Allie Longbottom were canon characters, especially Allie... XD Did anyone else think of 1st yr Hermione when Allie walked into the compartment? Haha.**


End file.
